walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
4ª Temporada (TV)
center|370px A Quarta Temporada de The Walking Dead estreou na AMC, em 13 de outubro de 2013 'Walking Dead' fourth Season Glen Mazzara – The Hollywood Reporter . com o episódio "30 Days Without An Accident", o mais visto da temporada com 16,11 milhões de espectadores."Sunday Cable Ratings: 'The Walking Dead' Wins Night, 'Talking Dead', 'Witches of East End', 'Homeland, 'Boardwalk Empire' & More". TV by the Numbers. Consult. 20 de outubro de 2013. Após o seu retorno em 9 de fevereiro de 2014 com o episódio "After", a temporada chegou ao fim em 30 de março de 2014, com o episódio "A". Superando as recentes perdas, os sobreviventes liderados por Rick continuam com suas vidas na prisão, agora reforçada com a presença dos antigos moradores de Woodbury. Juntos eles irão enfrentar uma ameaça maior que os zumbis, incluindo a propagação de uma epidemia mortal que se espalha pela prisão e o retorno do cruel Governador, que consegue tomar a prisão e destruí-la, fazendo com que os sobreviventes ao ataque fujam em busca de um novo lugar, encontrando a possível paz em Terminus, comunidade que oferece abrigo aos vivos. Está temporada marca um dos acontecimentos ícones dos quadrinhos, o grande ataque a prisão e a introdução do destemido Abraham Ford e sua namorada Rosita Espinosa, ao lado do cientista Eugene Porter. A também a introdução dos Caçadores. Arrebatendo grandes audiências, na faixa etária de 18 à 48 anos, a série é descrita pela Entertainment Weekly como "a maior série de suspense já produzida para a televisão". A quarta temporada foi exibida assim como a terceira, foi dividida em duas duas partes, com os primeiros oito episódio exibidos em um ano, no caso de outubro à dezembro de 2013, antes de voltar no início fevereiro até março de 2014 com os últimos oito episódios. Depois da saída de Glen Mazzara dos scripts da série na temporada anterior, Scott M. Gimple ser tornou o novo showrunner do show. Rice, Lynette (27 de fevereiro de 2013).The Walking Dead' names new showrunner Entertainment Weekly. Consult. 20 de outubro de 2013. Sinopse Oficial The Walking Dead, o drama mais visto na história da TV a cabo, retorna para mais uma temporada emocionante em outubro de 2013. A temporada de 16 episódios, qualificado pela Entertainment Weekly como "a maior série de série de suspense já produzida para a televisão "transmitirá sua quarta temporada em duas partes, com os primeiros oito episódios começando em 13 de outubro de 2013, antes de retornar ao início de fevereiro de 2014 com os últimos oito episódios. Em sua muito esperada nova temporada, veremos Rick e seu grupo de sobreviventes abrigando uma próspera comunidade dentro do abrigo da prisão. Infelizmente, neste mundo brutal, a felicidade é efêmera, e os caminhantes e ameaças externas não são páreo para o perigo que se desenvolve dentro das cercas. A nova casa do grupo e o novo modo de vida serão colocados à prova e a sua luta pela sobrevivência nunca terá sido tão arriscada. A quarta temporada também apresenta vários novos personagens, incluindo Bob Stookey (Lawrence Gilliard Jr.). Episódios Elenco right|thumb|330px A quarta temporada apresenta treze atores regulares, com nove caracterizados nos créditos de abertura, enquanto outros quatro são creditados na seção "também estrelando". Melissa McBride e Scott Wilson, são adicionados na seqüência de abertura, enquanto David Morrissey, só é creditado entre o elenco principal após o seu reaparecimento no episódio "Live Bait". Emily Kinney, Chad L. Coleman e Sonequa Martin-Green se tornaram regulares da série, creditados em "também estrelando", onde eram recorrentes na temporada passada. Lawrence Gilliard Jr. , que retrata Bob Stookey também se junta a eles como regular. 'Estrelando' ;Elenco Regular *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes (11/16) *Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon (11/16) *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee (10/16) *Lauren Cohan como Maggie Greene (9/16) *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes (10/16) *Danai Gurira como Michonne (11/16) *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier (7/16) *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene (8/16) *David Morrissey como O Governador (5/16) 'Também Estrelando' ;Ainda Regular *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene (8/16) *Chad L. Coleman como Tyreese Williams (9/16) *Sonequa Martin-Green como Sasha Williams (9/16) *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. como Bob Stookey (10/16) ;Elenco Recorrente *Brighton Sharbino como Lizzie Samuels (8/16) *Kyla Kenedy como Mika Samuels (7/16) *Alanna Masterson como Tara Chambler (5/16) *Michael Cudlitz como Sgt. Abraham Ford (4/16) *Josh McDermitt como Eugene Porter (4/16) *Christian Serratos como Rosita Espinosa (4/16) *Sunkrish Bala como Caleb Subramanian (4/16) *Jeff Kober como Joe (4/16) *Audrey Marie Anderson como Lilly Chambler (3/16) *Meyrick Murphy como Meghan Chambler (3/16) *Kerry Condon como Clara (3/16) *Vincent Martella como Patrick (3/16) *Jose Pablo Cantillo como Caesar Martinez (2/16) *Kirk Acevedo como Mitch Dolgen (2/16) *Melissa Ponzio como Karen (2/16) *Denise Crosby como Mary (2/16) *Andrew J. West como Gareth (1/16) ;Participação Especial *Kyle Gallner como Zach (1/16) *Robin Lord Taylor Sam (1/16) *Danny Vinson como David Chambler (1/16) *Enver Gjokaj como Pete Dolgen (1/16) *Aldis Hodge como Mike (1/16) *Brandon Fobbs como Terry (1/16) *Tate Ellington como Alex (1/16) ;Elenco de Apoio *Luke Donaldson como Luke (4/16) *Kennedy Brice como Molly (4/16) *Sherry Richards como Jeanette (4/16) *Davi Jay como Tony (4/16) *Julianna Harkavy como Alisha (3/16) *Keith Brooks como Dan (3/16) *JD Evermore como Harley (3/16) *Marcus Hester como Len (3/16) *Eric Mendenhall como Billy (3/16) *Erin Hunter como Mãe que Chora (3/16) *Brandon Carroll como David (2/16) *Victor McCay como Ryan Samuels (2/16) *Brina Palencia como Ana (1/16) *Jan Harrelson como Noris (1/16) *Coray Reitz como Filho de Noris (1/16) *Travis Love como Shumpert (1/16) *Daniel Thomas May como Allen (1/16) *Amy Dionne como Mulher #1 (1/16) *Tom Turbiville como Homem #1 (1/16) *Cameron Dean Stwart como Christopher (1/16) *Michael Harding como Pai de Christopher (1/16) Imagens Promocionais ImagesCAL0C9M6.jpg DarylEntertainment.jpg Images-11-.jpg 969925 490650717672550 1283935800 n-1-.png RickS4Foto1.jpg RickS4Foto3.jpg RickS4Foto5.jpg RickS4Foto4.jpg GlennMaggieS4.png MGS4.png Rick4.jpg Carl Office.jpg Daryl4.jpg Carol4.jpg Glenn4.jpg Maggie4.jpeg Michonne4.jpg Hershel4.jpg Beth4.jpg Tyreese4.jpg Sasha4.jpg O Governador4.jpg PtyNg3G.jpg Walker2S4.jpg RickS4.jpg CarlS4.jpg DarylS4.jpg CarolS4.jpg GlennS4.jpg MaggieS4.jpg MichonneS4.jpg HershelS4.jpg BethS4.jpg TyreeseS4.jpg SashaS4.jpg GobernadorS4.jpg TWDSeason4promo.jpg The-walking-dead-season-4-rick-carl.jpg Rick Grimes Season 4.jpg Rick and Hershel Season 4.jpg Daryl PromoPosterS4.jpg Glenn y Maggie Season 4.jpg Daryl y Michonne Season 4.jpg The-walking-dead-temporada-4-michonne.jpg Rick-Terminus.jpeg Carol-Terminus.jpg Tyreese&Carol-Terminus.jpg Glenn-Terminus.jpg Maggie-Terminus.jpg Beth-Terminus.jpg Daryl-Terminus.jpg Season-4-walking-deal-walker-600x598.jpg Matt Ross S4 Poster.jpg 1240201 734885986537562 981654430 n.jpg 602425 834958166530343 1923083314 n.png Lançamento da Temporada no Mercado Lançamento em DVD e Blu-Ray thumb|right|120px| A quarta temporada em DVD e Blu-Ray A quarta temporada em DVD e Blu-Ray de The Walking Dead (The Walking Dead: The Complete Four Season), foi lançada ao mercado no dia 26 de agosto de 2014 nos Estados Unidos. O DVD da temporada também foi lançado em 29 de setembro na Europa, e na América Latina o produto foi lançado em 10 de setembro do mesmo ano, cinco dias antes do lançamento no continente europeu. Contendo 5 discos, o conteúdo contém todos os 16 episódios e conta também com comentarios em áudio do elenco e da produção, vídeos por trás das cenas, cenas deletadas e muito mais. *Gênero: Terror, Drama, Suspence e Ação *Duração: 11 horas no total *Conteúdo: 5 discos set *Formanto: Box set, Color, Widescreen (vídeo) *Distribuidora: PlayArt (Brasil) *País de Origem: Estados Unidos *Idioma (audio): Inglês, Português *Idioma Original: Inglês *Audio: Colby Digital 5.1, Digital DTS 5.1 "Coleção de Edição Especial Limitada" thumb|right|120px|Limited Edition Season 4 A coleção limitada de The Walking Dead (The Walking Dead: The Complete Four Season Limited Edition), foi lançada em 26 de agosto no país norte-americano. É uma variedade limitada e especial do DVD e Blu-ray. Seu box set é o zumbi em que Carl e Hershel encontram no bosque, enquanto eles procuravam ervas para fazer chá com intenção de curar os infectados da gripe, o produto foi criado por McFarland Toys o mesmo que criou o da versão limitada da segunda e terceira temporada. Curiosidades *Nesta temporada ocorre um fato ícone dos quadrinhos, que é o ataque e destruição da prisão. *Na quarta temporada ocorre a morte de um dos personagens importantes e principais da série, que é a de Hershel Greene. *Nesta temporada também ocorre a morte do Governador. *Ocorre a introdução dos personagens da HQ, Bob Stookey, Sgt. Abraham Ford, Eugene Porter, Rosita Espinosa, e Lilly e também a introdução dos canibais. *Também ocorre a introdução da personagem Tara do livro The Walking Dead: Rise of The Governor. *O episódio mais visto da temporada foi 30 Days Without An Accident e o mais aclamado foi Too Far Gone. *Essa é a primeira temporada em que nenhum dos membros do acampamento de Atlanta morreram. Referências Links Externos 1.The Walking Dead Season 4 Episodes. (em inglês) IMDb.com 2. The Walking Dead, Season 4. (em inglês) amctv.com 3. The Walking Dead (4ª temporada). Página na Wikipédia em português. 4. The Walking Dead (season 4). Página na Wikipédia em Inglês. Categoria:Temporadas Categoria:Temporadas da Série de TV Original